User talk:Yamadachi Azusa
��Welcome�� Welcome HazelGrayStone to ! Thank you for your comment you had added in the forum page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 14:57, December 20, 2016 (UTC) I WISH YOU A VERY MERRY CHRISMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ---- ������������������ ε๑•௰•๑Ҙ♪���� Ψ´・●・｀Ψ　Merry X'mas ��⁽̨̡ ¨̮ ⁾̧̢⁽̨̡ ¨̮ ⁾̧̢�� From User:T0317288g Live! Chat Live! Chat Hello, Yamadachi! Had you ever noticed or try the Live! Chat feature bar located at the middle right corner of every page you go on this site? I had came out with the plan to start a live chat with the other users at 5:30pm (first chat attempt) and 8:30pm (second chat attempt) sharp on weekdays. For weekends, it shall be 11:30am in the morning, 3:00pm in the afternoon and 7:45pm at night. As we the users cannot all enter the chat at the same time, I came out with this suitable timings to prepare for having a chat live with the other users. It is okay to discuss things that are not related to CS using Live! Chat as the chatroom shall immediately loose all data and history once not a single user is in the Chat room anymore. Do reply me on whenever are u able to participate in this activity. :) --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 12:41, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Response to your comment in Manual of Style Of coarse not. As there are young users in the wiki, those that sees whichever and whatever articles or blogs which contains such inappropriate language might negatively influence them. (the youngest in this wiki is only 10, btw) Why do you ask such a question, anyway? Do u intend to use vulgar language in your blogs or something? (no hate, just kindly asking) ���� --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:11, January 6, 2017 (UTC) I was just curious! - Azusa chan Support Badges Right now, me and SakuraBlossom are designing various types of badges: *'Characters support badges'- those which you can add in your profile as you like the certain characters. Such as: **''I Like Joni, so I'll add her badge in my profile!''- *'Users support badges'- those are which you support certain users for their effort they had put in developing the wiki. *'Pairings support badge'- Well, you probably know about this. Do go to my profile page, find "Sandbox", click it and it shall link u to the page where you can find ALL the different badges. Do support our work. :3 From --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 11:06, February 14, 2017 (UTC) User Badges Hello Azusa~ A few months back me and Sakura Blossom had created user badges for users to decorate their profile page with. Do show your fullest support by adding a few in your profile page: Template:UserBadges. We have character badges, pairing badges and book badges. Example And also, do you want to add background music to your profile page? If so, do tell me which song/music you want to have and I'll add it for you. (▰∀◕)ﾉ Yours sincerely, [[User:T0317288g| Aphrodite Belleza ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 08:02, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Just a favour Hi Hello Azusa, I asked u for a favour as stated above about Corey, hope u reply soon. (Talk) 05:19, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Your previous message Thanks, Azusa�� (Talk) 06:22, October 14, 2018 (UTC)